Family Torn
by Cappsy
Summary: Everyone knows that anything can happen at anytime. Whether it is good or bad. One BAU team have to face this fact when something happens to one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so before this gets started key info you need to know. For the purpose of this story Emily, JJ, and Garcia are all mid to late twenties. JJ is married to Will and Nthey did have Henry. Garcia is dating Kevin like she is in the show. This means they all have only been in the FBI for a couple of years. They all started at the BAU. Rossi is there as well. Elle and Gideon left before any of them got there. The BAU is very much like a family just like in the show except maybe a little more so. If you are confused let me know.

Disclaimer: I own the plot line. The characters well the BAU squad isn't mine, but the ones you've never heard of before are.

XXXXXX

There was a group of about six men sitting in what could only be described as a conference room. They seemed to be arguing about another man, "He just hasn't adjusted," said the man at the middle of the table.

"Can't we give him more time? I mean he was thrust into this," answered the man sitting by himself on one side.

"It's been years. He came in his teens. He's in his late twenties now," the man on the end closest to the door.

"After our parents died I was the only family he had left. He wasn't brought in the normal way. I didn't get a chance to make him understand like you did me. He just needs a little incentive to straighten up."

The man on the opposite end of the table asked, "Do you have something in mind?"

"Well what if we made him responsible. I mean he doesn't have anything to make him truly feel he needs to behave."

"It will be up to you then to take care of this."

"I will."

****

_BAU:_

"Okay guys go home and get some rest. You all deserve it after that case. I'll see you all in the morning," Hotch told the team. They started to walk out.

Just then Garcia called out, "Em, Jayje, Do you guys want to have a girl's night to unwind?"

"Sounds good and Will has been telling me I need to go out besides work. How about it, Em?"

"I had no other plans tonight so it sounds good. What time?"

"How about 7 o'clock at our favorite club?" Garcia replied happily.

"Sounds good, see you then," Emily answered and JJ nodded in agreement. They headed out and left. All three women excited for the night.

****

_6:00 Emily's Condo:_

Emily was standing in front of her closet. She could not figure out what to wear. JJ would dress conservatively since she had Will and Henry. Garcia would dress slightly more conservatively as well since she was dating Kevin. Emily on the other hand was single. She didn't really date much since she put all her energy into her job. She decided to dress a little more risqué since she would be coming back to an empty condo.

She looked back at her closet. She decided to go with a black halter style top and dark form fitting jeans. She wore boots to finish off the main part of the outfit. To top it all off she put on a jacket that made the outfit look perfect. She left knowing that she was dressed to kill. Hopefully she would find someone tonight that she could start a relationship with. Even an FBI agent needs someone.

****

The Club:

Emily found Garcia and JJ at their normal booth. She immediately sat down. "Well aren't you dressed to impress my brown eyed beauty?"

"Not all of us are madly in love and have someone waiting for us. Some of us just have an empty house."

"We'll find you someone by the end of the night honey."

"Yeah Pen and I have your back Em."

"Well let's not get too carried away. I'm just looking to have fun tonight." At that moment a waitress dropped off the drinks. "You guys ordered for me?"

"Well you usually get the same thing, so we thought we would save some time," Garcia replied.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

"Why shouldn't I th—" Emily was cut off by Garcia yanking her out of the booth and to the dance floor.

"You Miss Prentiss are going to dance with me." They had reached the dance floor and the two of them started moving with the music. They were soon joined by JJ. All three of them were having a great time. People all around them were having fun watching the group of friends. Especially the men, even after the trio left the dance floor. They returned to their booth laughing hysterically.

JJ was laughing really hard, but she managed to say, "Em, that man was so hitting on you."

"Shut up, he was gross. Did you see how greasy his hair was? Not to mention he smelled bad. Why do I always attract the assholes and sleazebags?"

"Oh Em, We'll find you a decent guy," Garcia stated between giggles.

"Thanks, but I've had enough excitement for one night. I'm going to head home."

"Okay we'll see you in the morning sugar plum." Emily smiled and then left for home.

****

He climbed into his truck. It took him forever to find the perfect one, but he found it. Well he thinks so. He's pretty sure he knows his brother's taste, but you can never be too sure in these cases. After all these are very meticulous things. He followed his choice at a distance. He had to make sure he wasn't spotted. He pulled up to an apartment complex he saw her go into. He started to get ready. He pulled out a giant container from the back of his truck. He put a bag on his shoulders and walked inside.

Once he was in the lobby he went over to the mail boxes he found out her name so he wouldn't have to go apartment to apartment and risk failure. He found out what apartment she was in and he smiled. "It's time," he said.

XXXXX

So has anyone figured out what I'm up to? Let me know. Please review even to say you hate it. It would make me extremely happy! Depending on the amount of reviews chapter 2 could be out in the next few days!


	2. Chapter 2

So I didn't get any reviews for the first time, but the amount of story alerts made me decide to post this now. I need at least three reviews though before I put up the next chapter. And hey it might be tonight if I get a really good incentive. *winks*

I don't know if some of this can happen, but hey that's why it's fiction right?

Disclaimer: I could say I own them, but then I would have to deal with suits showing up at my door and serving me.

XXXXXX

He walked into the apartment after picking the lock. He readjusted the bag on in his shoulder and walked inside. Once he was in he stopped to listen as for where she might be. He could hear a shower being turned off. He walked up to the bathroom door and pulled off his bag. He pulled a tube and small machine. He attached the tube to the machine. Very carefully he fed the tube under the door. He turned the machine on. He decided that, while he was waiting for the gas to kick in, he would search the apartment for important facts he needed to know. Soon he heard the tell-tale thump. He walked back to the bathroom and left the machine on for a couple more minutes before turning it off. He pulled the tube out from under the door and put the machine and tube back in the bag. He opened the door and looked in. There she was on the floor unconscious. He looked her over and hoped she didn't hit her head hard. Thinking back he figured he probably should have waited for her to go to the bedroom, but hell time was everything.

He noticed that she had already put on her night clothes. That was good because she definitely would have been resistant if she knew a man had dressed her. After making sure that she was okay for the most part, he gently picked her up and carried her to the living room. He placed her in the container that he had brought up with him. He put an oxygen mask on her. He then injected some ketamine in her arm. Better safe than sorry. He shut and latched the lid before he walked back to the bathroom and shut the door. He grabbed his bag and walked back to the container. He pulled it out the front door and stopped for a moment to relock the front door. He pulled her to the elevator and out the lobby doors. She was loaded into the back of his truck and he drove off. The man soon grabbed his phone and placed a call. The man on the other side picked up quickly. "Hello?"

"It's me, the job is done."

"That was rather quick. Are you sure you made the right choice?"

"Yes, this woman is the one for my brother to deal with. I'm sure of it."

"Very well, we'll see you soon." Both phones were then hung up. He turned around and looked at the back of his truck. "Not much longer sweet heart."

****

_BAU the Next Morning:_

Everyone had arrived except for Emily. It was surprising since she was usually one of the first ones there. The team shrugged it off. The guys thought she might not be feeling well and would be in later. JJ and Garcia thought she might be a little hung over after the club and would be in later. A little while later JJ appeared in the bullpen, "Guys we've got a case." A couple minutes later the team, minus Emily, was assembled in the BAU room.

Hotch looked around and frowned, "Has anyone seen or talked to Prentiss this morning?" The team answered with a unified no.

"I'll try calling her now," JJ said. She sat there for a second and frowned. "Em, it's JJ. Call me as soon as you get this." She hung up and turned to Hotch, "Something's wrong. Her phone went straight to voice mail. Emily never turns her phone off."

"Okay JJ and Morgan go to her apartment and see if she's there. Rossi and Reid I want you to try and make a profile for the case to be sent to the police department. If something has happened to Prentiss I want to be here working on that instead of a case. Garcia help them in anyway you can by providing information. I'm going to call her mother on the off chance she went for a visit and her mother made her turn her phone off while there." They all nodded and immediately started on their tasks. Hotch dialed a number that he never wanted to use. She was abrasive at her best times.

"Ambassador Prentiss."

"Ma'am, this is S.S.A. Hotchner."

"What do you want? I'm a busy woman. You should know that. You worked for me once."

"I was wondering if Emily was there visiting with you today."

"I haven't seen my daughter in quite some tome. Isn't she you responsibility Mr. Hotchner? Aren't you supposed to know where she is at all times? Now I have to go get ready. I am leaving for the Ukraine tomorrow. Good bye Mr. Hotchner." She hung up the phone immediately.

"Sorry for the intrusion Ma'am," Hotch quipped even though he knew that she had hung up already. He thought to himself, 'I wonder if the others had any better luck.' Out loud he said, "Please be alright Prentiss."

****

_Emily's apartment:_

When JJ and Morgan arrived they found her apartment was locked. They knocked. "Em, Are you there?" JJ tried. "Em, please open up we just want to see that you're still breathing."

"Emily Prentiss open this door. You know I'm not afraid to kick it down," Morgan said. They didn't receive a response or here any shuffling in the apartment. JJ pulled out the key Emily gave her. It was common for everyone to give their house key to another member on their team in case something happened. They walked in and saw nothing out of the ordinary. JJ walked into the bathroom and immediately felt dizzy. She ran back out and shut the door. She took some towels and placed them at the base of the door. Morgan saw her leaning against the wall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just a little dizzy," Morgan lead her over to the couch and then grabbed her a glass of water.

"I didn't find her anywhere."

"Neither did I. We need to get a Forensic team over here."

"Why?"

"There is some kind of gas in the bathroom. I am pretty sure Emily was taken."

"We need to get back and tell Hotch. I can't believe it though. Somebody managed to sneak up on Emily of all people."

****

_Back at the BAU:_

Between Garcia's computer skills, Reid's intelligence, and Rossi's experience, a profile was made rather quickly. It was actually a lot simpler than they originally thought. At that moment JJ and Morgan walked in. JJ looked like she had been crying. Hotch walked in not a minute later. As soon as he saw them he looked at Morgan, "Was she there?" Morgan shook his head and JJ ran out of the room. "What aren't you telling me? What did you find?"

"Emily was… Emily's been. Someone took her Hotch. We found some kind of knock out gas in the bathroom." Garcia gasped and ran out of the room as well. The rest of the team looked at Morgan in shock.

Hotch came around first, "Morgan find JJ and Garcia. Have them search the surveillance cameras within proximity of Emily's condo. Then meet me at the condo. Rossi and Reid, you're with me. We're going to go help search her apartment now. We will be getting her back."

XXXXX

So what I said about reviews was serious. What do I have planned for Emily? Well you'll just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

So I got three reviews and decided that I would indeed update again today. Please read the note at the end of the chapter. It is important.

Disclaimer: If I owned them things would be a lot different.

XXXXX

Emily woke up in a bed that she knew was not her own. It was rather plush and soft though, quite comfortable. She tried to get up to figure out where she was, but found herself unable to move and getting dizzy every time she lifted her head up. Her muscles were sore and tight. Just then a door opened. A man came in followed by a lady. He shut the door and walked over to the bed. "Ah you're awake. Amy, can you please turn on the lights." The lady who came in with him nodded. She turned on the lights. Emily blinked a few times to try and readjust to the light. The man sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm very sorry Emily. Ordinarily it would have been your husband that brought you here and you would not have been as heavily sedated. This however was an extenuating circumstance. How are you feeling?"

"Well to be honest sore and upset at my inability to move. Also pissed. You won't get away with this."

"Well I will, I already have and I apologize for the inability to move. It is a side effect of both the gas and ketamine. My wife will help you bathe in a nice warm bath. It should help loosen your muscles a bit."

"Where am I?"

"You are in a very special community. You should feel honored. Not just anyone is allowed to live here." He paused for a moment, "But you my dear should fit in quite nicely." He turned to his wife, "Once we're in the bathroom help her into the bath. Do not leave her alone at anytime. Once she is finished help her back into here to rest for a while. Then return to our apartment." She nodded as he stood up. He leaned over and lifted Emily. He carried her into the bathroom and set her down. He then leaned over and kissed Amy on the forehead as he left closing the door behind him. Amy immediately started to undress Emily. Emily didn't even try to protest. There wasn't much she could do since she could hardly move. She just sat there and watched as Amy undressed her. Amy finally finished and helped her over to the tub and helped her in. She started cleaning Emily gently. Emily looked up at her and asked, "Why?"

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure. I was brought here about six years ago now. I was told that Micheal would be my husband and in order to live I had to follow the rules. They said Micheal chose me and that made me his. Well here I am six years later married to him. I got lucky I am married to the second nicest man in the community. You really should listen to the rules. I know someone who didn't. She was used for the little boys to practice on."

"Practice on? Practice on for what?"

"Practice to be the perfect husband in bed. How much is too much or not enough." Emily shuttered at this statement. "Like I said though I got the second nicest man in the community so I am very lucky."

"Who's the nicest?"

"That would be Tristin, his younger brother."

"Why am I here? Why did Micheal bring me here?"

Well usually the man who would be your husband would bring you without the sedatives like Micheal said. Tristin has never really agreed with community life. He was forced to come live with Micheal after their parents died. They figured that if they gave him a wife, someone to care for he would finally conform." She helped Emily out of the tub and into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She helped walk Emily back to the bed and helped her lie down. Amy started to leave and then looked back over her shoulder. "I thought you should know, in order for Tristin to bring you in he has to take you. Literally as in have sex with you. I'm so sorry Emily." Amy then proceeded to walk out. Emily could hear a lock turning. She started to cry. For the first time in years Emily Prentiss found herself crying. She even cried herself to sleep.

****

_In the conference room:_

"Do you understand Tristin?"

"Why Micheal? She had a life. That poor woman didn't do anything. She didn't choose this."

"You need to listen to me. It is time for you to step in line. Her life is in your hands. It is up to you if she lives or dies. Do you want her to die?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, now that we're on the same page, let's go to my apartment and see if Amy is finished bathing her. Then we will go to where you can meet your wife and claim her." Tristin nodded and followed his brother out of the room. They went to the residential areas. Micheal opened the door and called out, "Amy, are you here?"

"Yes Darling."

"Can you go pick up the boys?"

"Of course dear." Amy then walked out the door.

"Come one Tristin, it is time for you to meet Emily." They left the apartment and headed for the basement."

****

BAU:

"Why was I just called by a police department and told that your team agreed to take a case and all they received was a profile with an apology note?" asked a very angry agent Strauss.

"Director Strauss, Agent Prentiss was taken from her home two nights ago," came Hotch's even reply.

"Why am I just hearing of this Agent Hotchner?"

"We have been working on finding her since she was taken. No one has been home since."

"What do we have so far?"

"She was taken from her apartment at approximately 2 AM returning home from a club. She was with the other two females on my team. She was in the bathroom at the time of abduction. "

"How do we know she was taken?"

"There was a large amount of left over knock-out gas in the bathroom."

"Okay this is now an official case. I will be calling in for additional teams to help as well. Have you informed the Ambassador yet?"

"No ma'am."

"I'll take care of that. It may go over better if she hears it from me."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hotchner?"

"Yes."

"Find Prentiss."

"I plan on it ma'am."

XXXXXX

Okay so please review, but also I have a poll on my profile I need you to answer. It is key for later chapters that I get this answer. SO PLEASE VOTE and if you want you can give me a reason in a PM or a review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next couple chapters or so will be focused on setting up Emily's life in the community. The team will come in still even if it is a quick scene. Please bear with me. Some things need to be out of the way before the really good stuff can appear.

XXXXX

Emily awoke to her name being called and her shoulders being shook gently. "Wha… What's going on?"

Micheal looked at her. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I need to check to make sure you're okay and to introduce you to someone, okay?"

"Um… sure?"

"As you already know you're here to be my brother's wife. Now you need to meet him and if you are feeling well enough he will claim you." He looked at his brother. "Remember what I told you Trist." Micheal left and locked the door as he did so. Tristin slowly approached the bed. He took a look at the woman laying on it. He was breathless. It was love at first sight. She was beautiful too. That made him feel ten times worse about the situation. He stopped in front of her and crouched down.

He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and said, "I am so sorry Emily. I never wanted this to happen to you or anyone else. I would continue to fight them, but they threatened to kill you and I don't want that."

Emily looked at the man. She looked into his eyes and saw anger, guilt, hurt, and surprisingly love, love that was aimed in her direction. What surprised her even more was that she could feel something stir within her. He made her feel something she hadn't since she was fifteen. "I believe you."

"What?"

"I believe that you didn't want this to happen. I believe what you say."

"That means a lot to me. I promise I'll get you out of this place someday. It may not be today or tomorrow, but I will get you out."

"I know you will." Emily started to yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah I'm still feeling the effects of the drugs your brother used."

"Okay you go to sleep then." He pulled the covers up higher as he stood up.

"Don't you have to you know… claim me?"

"They can think I did because I will not force myself on you. Especially when you can't push me away if you don't want it."

"Thank you."

"Your welc- --," he stopped when he saw her shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah this room isn't exactly what I call warm."

"Do you want me to see if I can get more blankets?"

"No, that would ruin the whole make them think we did it part."

"Right… so… Can I help warm you up somehow?"

"Well experts recommend sharing body heat when freezing so you could… Oh what's the word… snuggle with me." Her voice started to soften at the end.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"No it's okay I trust you not to do anything and we're going to have to share a bed anyway right? I mean I'm going to be your wife and all."

"You're positive this is what you want." To answer his question she moved over a little and held up the blanket. He kicked off his shoes and took of his shirt and pants leaving him in a wife beater and boxers. He climbed in and put his arm over Emily. She instantly moved in and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back gently and watched as she drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long before he did as well.

****

Micheal had just made it back to his apartment. He wasn't there for five minutes before he heard a knock. He went and opened the door. It was one of the panel, the leaders of the community. "What can I do for you sir?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course, Amy come take the boys to their rooms." She appeared and as quickly as she came in she left again with their sons. "What can I do for you sir?"

"I wanted to see how it went with your brother."

"Well he was a bit resistant so I threatened the woman. He was more than willing to comply after that."

"Is he claiming her as his own?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. Do you think that after certain life changes he will still stay in line?"

"If you are talking about what I think you are I would say probably though we can find ways to help make sure he does if need be."

"Very true. We will move him and his wife into the apartment next to yours. That way you can keep an eye on him and warn us if he goes back to his old ways."

"Of course sir."

"Now do you have a picture of his wife-to-be? We didn't exactly get to voice our opinion like we usually do."

"Oh of course. I'm very sorry, I just thought it be best if I brought her in as soon as possible. Plus I thought she was absolutely perfect for him." Micheal stated as he handed over a picture.

"mmm. Well she certainly is very beautiful. Let's see if she is good for your brother. It would definitely be a waste if we lost something so gorgeous.

"It certainly would sir."

"Let's hope she isn't to free of a spirit either."

"Well that is easily correctible sir."

"That it is, but it would be nice if we didn't have to correct her. Tristin might be more apt to follow us that way."

"I see what you're saying sir."

The panel member stood up, "Go get your brother and his bride tonight and bring them to their apartment. It will be ready by the time you get them there. I'm going to give you today off from work." He started towards the door. "Oh do you know her sizes?"

"Yes, let me write them down for you." He did so quickly and then handed over the piece of paper. The panel member took it.

"Thank you and we will be seeing you at a later date Mr. Maro. He then left the apartment and headed to the panel housing.

XXXXX

If you haven't voted on the poll yet please go to my profile and do so. PLEASE review. I need something that tells me people are reading this story and that I should keep on going with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm more likely to be mauled to death by a banana slug. Enough said.

XXXXX

Micheal waited until seven that night to go and get his brother.

Tristin and Emily were awake and talking about random things while they were waiting for Micheal. "So what did you do before you were brought here? You know work or stay at home?"

"Oh I had a job. I worked for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI?"

"The BAU of the FBI? Really"

"Yeah sounds kinda funny when you say it like that."

"Well what exactly do you guys do?"

"Well we help people catch serial killers. Rather than using pure physical evidence we use the mind as well."

"Oh, please elaborate."

"Well for example depending on how the body and dump site look we can tell you if they are remorseful when they kill or if they have some kind of disorder."

"Sounds interesting and yet disturbing at the same time."

"It definitely can be. You never know what you'll discover. It can be a little dangerous too."

"Yeah, but it comes with the territory of the job right?"

"You are 100% right. So if we got out of here and stayed together you wouldn't mind me wanting to return to work?"

"Well I might be worried about your safety, but I would not want to stop you from doing what you want. After different events throughout my life, I understand exactly why you want and need to do this. What made you ask?"

"Sometimes my friend's fiancé tries to convince her to quit. It upsets her so much."

"No I wouldn't do that."

"Good, what do you do? You know, around here?"

"Well my brother made sure I was able to leave the community to go to a nearby college. I have a degree in nutrition and health. Here though I just do whatever. They tell me where to go help out for the day and that is exactly what I do."

"Sounds like so much fun," Emily quipped.

"Yeah, but at least it changes things up a bit you know?"

"Very true."

"Can I ask you something serious Emily?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Well you know about the claiming and the not being able to leave part right?"

"Yeah, There's also a marriage thing right?"

"Well about the marriage part I want to do it properly."

"Okay?"

"You see one of the leaders of the community is a judge. That means the marriage will be real. Say this place got busted and you were allowed to go back to your real life and I went to jail. You would still be my wife. We would have to go through the real divorce process. I don't want to force you to marry me if you don't want to. So I guess what I'm saying is, Emily, will you willingly marry me?"

Emily sat there for a moment thinking it over. She didn't really have a choice and it was going to happen anyway. She might as well get to pretend she had a choice."On the condition that when we get out of here, if it doesn't work out, you will give me a divorce without a fight and we can go our separate ways."

"Fair enough, I can agree to that. So just to be sure, this is a yes."

"Yes I will marry you willingly." Tristin leaned over and hugged her.

At that moment Micheal walked in, "Hello you two. I trust everything went well?"

Tristin rolled his eyes, "Give me some credit. When I say I'll do something, I'll do it."

"I'm sorry, but I had to ask. Anyway the panel has asked me to escort you to your new home, the apartment next door to mine. You two don't have to worry about changing since no one should really be in the halls around this time. Well Tristin you might want to throw on a pair of shorts or something. Follow me." Tristin stood up and put on a pair of basketball shorts. He put his hands out to Emily. She took them and he helped her stand up. He grabbed her around the waist because her knees gave out for a moment. He loosened his grip as he felt her gain her footing.

He looked down at her, "Can you walk?"

"I think I should be able to. I'm still a bit out of it from the tranquilizer, but I should be fine."

Tristin moved his arm to the center of her back and then scooped her up, "I think I'll be carrying you up their tonight." Emily nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tristin glared at his brother, "How much did you use Micheal? It's been two days since you brought her here."

"I'm sorry, but it was a long trip. I didn't want her to wake up and hurt herself. I may have simply miscalculated the amount I needed." He walked out the door. Tristin shook his head and followed. They went up many flights of stairs before walking down a hallway. Micheal stopped in front of a door and opened it up. He made a gesture for Tristin to go in. "I'll be back in a little while with something for you guys to eat so that is one less thing for you to worry about tonight. All of your special foods have been put in the kitchen Tristin." Micheal left and Tristin went to the couch with Emily. He sat down and she moved to get into a more comfortable position. She ended up stretched across the couch with her head resting on his lap. She had fallen asleep almost immediately. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her with it. It looks like with that crap running through her system even being carried up flights of stairs was too much. Tristin started gently stroking her hair absent mindedly. Micheal walked back in with a bag in hand. "Hey I'm back. Amy wanted to come too, but the boys had fallen asleep."

"It's okay, Emily fell back asleep anyway."

"You know I really didn't mean to use that much it was an accident."

"I know Micheal."

"Are you hungry?"

"No not really. Did you want to talk about something?" If Tristin knew one thing about his brother food often came with accompanies serious conversation.

"Yeah the panel will be sending someone up tomorrow to go over all the rules and make you guys officially married and all that. You'll probably get tomorrow off since it will technically be your wedding day and—"

Tristin cut him off, "Hold on a second Micheal. Let me take Emily into the bedroom and then we can continue this." Micheal nodded and Tristin slowly pulled Emily back on to his lap. He then slowly stood up and carried her to the bedroom. He tucked her in beneath the covers. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. He walked back to the living room and sat down on his couch with a sigh, "What is it that you need to say Micheal?"

"Are you ready to give into community life? Because you'll hurt Emily to if you don't."

"I'll do everything they say except willingly partake in the festival Micheal. No matter what I will not adhere to that and I'm sure Emily won't either."

"Well how are you going to do that? Without a medical condition or being well like you everyone must partake."

"I'm sure I can convince her to as you put it be like me."

Micheal looked at his brother. He saw something he hadn't ever seen in his brother, "You really care about her."

"Yeah I do and you really care about Amy."

"I know, but what I'm getting at is you didn't get to choose Emily and you are already willing to go to Hell and back for her am I right?"

"Yeah, but what has this got to do with anything?"

"I was worried since I chose her for you; you wouldn't really be as willing to step in line."

"Wow you don't know me at all."

"Yes I do, which is why I was only slightly worried. Do you think she'll be able to follow the rules? I mean she seemed pretty independent when I grabbed her."

"Everybody has a sense of self preservation so I'm sure she'll do whatever it takes to stay alive."

"I hope so little brother. Okay I'm going to get going. I'll bring you guys something for breakfast tomorrow as my apology for over doing the gas." Tristin nodded and Micheal left. Tristin headed for the bedroom. He climbed into the bed and lay down on the side opposite of Emily. He didn't want to push her too much. She was being very reasonable about the whole situation and he wanted her to be happy. Apparently she thought a little differently than he did. She rolled over and buried her face into his chest. Her arm then snaked over his waist. He decided not to question it and draped his arm over her. He fell into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow would be interesting to say the least.

XXXXXX

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The probability of me getting killed in an accident involving a donkey is greater.

XXXXX

Tristin woke up lying flat on his back. Emily was half way on him. He had one arm draped over her back. Emily started to wake up. She opened her eyes and tilted her head up slightly. She looked at Tristin, "You know at first I was really nervous about this whole situation. To be completely honest though, I must say I like waking up in someone's arms. I like the way you hold me as well. It makes me feel safe even in this situation. Will you do me a favor?"

Tristin murmured, "mmhmm."

"Will you kiss me?" Tristin was startled at this sudden request. He looked in to her eyes and could tell she was serious. He leaned his head down and met hers. He captured her lips slowly and gently. She was not late to respond. After a while he started to heat up the kiss. He lightly ran his tongue over her bottom lip requesting entry. Emily parted her lips and met his tongue with hers. The kiss lasted a while longer before air became an issue. "Wow," Emily said as they broke apart.

"Yeah."

"That was"

"Amazing!"

"I could get used to this."

"Unfortunately we have to get up right now."

"Really?" Tristin nodded. "Fine if we have to."

"On the bright side we don't have to make breakfast. Micheal said he would bring something over so we can at least take our time getting ready."

"He should bring us food. He sent two days of my life in to oblivion," Emily pouted. Tristin laughed and climbed out of the bed. He held out his hands for Emily to grab. As soon as they were both standing they kissed again. After that they went tot the closet. In the end it was decided Emily would wear one of the nicer blouses and pair of dress pants. Emily also decided to put her hair into a ponytail. Tristin decided on a nice dress shirt and dress pants as well. The two headed to the living room hand in hand.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I could go for a cup of coffee."

"That crap is horrible for you. How about some tea instead?"

"I don't really like tea."

"I have a special kind that I bet you'll like."

"I'll try it, but I'm not making any promises."

"Trying it is all I ask." Tristin went in to the kitchen and Emily took the time to survey the apartment. There were no windows. There were vents, but they were much too small for a person of anysize to fit through. Damn this was harder than she thought. Tristin walked back in with two mugs. He handed one to Emily, "Here, try this." He sat down next to her.

"These apartments are escape proof."

"Yeah, but don't worry we'll find a way." Emily was staring at the cup like it contained bio-hazardous waste. Tristin laughed, "Just try it. I promise it doesn't taste that bad.

"Not bad."

"I told you."

"Mhm, you sure did." Emily leaned in to give him a kiss only to be interrupted by Micheal walking in with some fruit.

"Good morning, breakfast, as promised."

"Would it kill you to knock Micheal?" Tristin asked annoyed that the moment was ruined. "Sorry little brother but there is no time to waste. You have a busy morning ahead. Anyway I know how you are about health and what not so fruit is all I dared to bring. I've got to get to work, but I will see you in the chapel." Micheal left just as quickly as he entered.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait it out for now and reassess when I have found a way out."

"Okay."

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah."

"Are you a vegetarian?"

"I recently became one, why?"

"No reason. It's just I'm a vegetarian and it is easier if we don't have to worry about offending each other on food choices." Just then there was a knock on the door. Tristin got up and answered the door. "Hello sir, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Oh you know just go over the rules for you and your wife."

"By all means come in," The panel member nodded and walked in. Tristin shut the door and led the way back to the living room. The panel member took a seat in one of the arm chairs while Tristin rejoined Emily on the couch. Without consciously thinking about it he placed his arm around her waist in a possessive and protective manner. The panel member smiled to himself. Perhaps Micheal was right about his brother.

"Okay I'm just going to get straight down to business. Welcome to our community Emily. There are some things that you need to know. First off, we are a patriarchal society. I'm sure you know what that means. You are to do as Tristin says at all times. The only people who can override his orders are the panel. Second there will be no television, phones, computers, or any technology really. Lights and appliances those are the only things that will be using electricity. There are two courtyards in the middle of the community. They are the only areas outside that community members are allowed to go. We are a closed community. You may not wander around by yourself. Unless he says otherwise, you must be accompanied by Tristin at all times. If he is at work you must be with at least one other woman from the community. The exit to the community is heavily guarded. You don't have the slightest chance of getting out, so it would be wise not to bother trying. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good then follow me down to the chapel where you will be officially joined as one." All three stand up and leave the apartment. Tristin still has his arm around Emily's waist in a protective way. It wasn't long before the panel member gestured at a door ad ushered them inside. The man inside wasted no time. He called them forward and had them sign. He then called Micheal forward as the witness and had him sign as well. The man soon after handed them the papers that proved it was a legit marriage. He then waved them out. Romantic right?

On their way back to the apartment Emily was thinking. There was no way she was getting out of this place any time soon no matter how much she wished she could. She figured she would make the most of the situation. A large grin appeared on her face.

BAU:

Three days and the team still had nothing. Emily was still nowhere to be found. The surveillance tapes turned up nothing. None of the other residents of the building heard anything. No one that had been in the area that not had caught anything. The forensic team didn't pull any prints. They didn't find anything except for the dissipating gas JJ had found when she and Morgan had first gone there. They were getting nowhere, but they refused to give up. T hey would find Emily. They would get her back where she belonged.

XXXXX

So… What is Emily plotting? I know how this looks, but I promise the dark stuff will be coming up later. You'll just have to stick around to find out. Reviews make the world go round so please do!


	7. Chapter 7

I was planning on updating a couple days ago, but I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped for. Plus well I had a huge test today. Now that it is over. I hope to be on a daily update again.

Oh also my head has been plotting a new Dark Angel story and an X-men one so I didn't want to accidentally type a piece of one of those in here randomly. That would be confusing. Also I apologize I have been in a RENT mood lately so that might explain a couple parts of this chapter. So here it is Chapter 7! There will be time jumps in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I would claim it, but there are men here with scary looking weapons telling me that I better not so…

XXXXX

When they got back to the apartment Emily looked at Tristin intently. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Do I have something on my face?"

Emily laughed, "No, there is nothing on your face. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well you and I are pretty much stuck here until we can find a way out."

"Yes, we are."

"Well why not make the most out of it?"

"Okay, I'll bite."

"You see we're kind of married and you don't have to go to work today right?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"What if I told you that I was ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"You know, to do the deed."

"Are you sure?"

"Like I said might as well make the most of this right?" She smiled at him. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. The rest of the day was spent making the most of it in a sensual way.

Micheal was called to the conference room to the waiting panel member. "Did you need something sir?"

"Yes I wanted to tell you that you did a good job Micheal."

"Sir?"

"Your brother is coming around nicely."

"I thought he was too."

"Yes, at our meeting he didn't mouth off. Plus he has the whole protective thing going on. Without even realizing it he wrapped his arm around her waist while I was visiting. The gesture said both stay back she is mine and attempt to hurt her you die."

"That last part doesn't surprise me. He seems to truly love her and knowing my brother he will do anything to protect those he loves."

"Well if all keeps going well you just might see yourself moving up higher in the community. I'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks." He then dismissed Micheal with a wave of his hand. Micheal went back to work vowing to keep his brother in line. It was his goal to make it to the upper ranks of the community and he'd be damned if he let Tristin screw it up.

_A couple weeks later:_

"Your brother is continuing on in the right direction. You have proven you know what to do with disruptions. Congratulations you are getting a promotion. Now let's just talk about what it entails.

Emily was in her apartment with Amy, "They are absolutely adorable Amy."

"Yeah they're sweet too. Just like their daddy," Amy said. As if they wanted to prove it, the two boys ran over and hugged the two women.

"God, I cannot for the life of me remember how old they are."

"Joseph is four and Marcus is two," Amy laughed as a look of 'duh I'm an idiot' crosses Emily's face. She tickles her youngest son who promptly takes off to play as soon as he can get away. The two women continue to talk until their husbands returned home.

_BAU:_

The team was getting really upset. "Anything yet Baby girl?" Morgan asks.

"Nothing, It's like she dropped off the face of the Earth. She is nowhere to be found."

"Guys I hate to be the one to say it, but statistically speaking in all probability-" He was cut off by a very angry JJ.

"Don't you dare Spencer Reid. Don't you Fucking dare say what I think you are about to say."

"JJ I'm just trying to be realistic."

Hotch walked down the steps, "Well until proven otherwise we will treat this like a missing person case. Even if she is… well… you know… she deserves… proper… well it just goes without saying that this search will not be called off until we find her. Therefore you need to get back to work and stop thinking about those damn statistics."Hotch then stormed back up the stairs and into his office. Dave followed him.

"That was a bit harsh Aaron."

"I know, but I can't let them give up. Emily is a part of this family and family never stops looking. They never give up hope either."

"I know and we will find her, but snapping at Reid will do nothing to help find her. Plus Emily is a strong woman. She can take care of herself."

"I know, thanks Dave. You're a great friend. You always know how to diffuse the ticking time bomb that is me." Dave nodded and then headed to his own office to get some work done.

Approximately 14 weeks after the initial kidnapping:

Emily had woken up and immediately ran to the bathroom. She started puking. Tristin came in a couple minutes later. He sat down next to her, "Not feeling well Em?"

"No everything is making me sick to my stomach. This is the fourth time I woke up this morning."

"Okay well we'll go down to the infirmary as soon as you feel the puking easing up." He rubbed her back gently and held her back while she continued to puke. When there was a period of five minutes without even a dry heave Tristin asked, "Are you ready to go?" Emily nodded and he helped her up. They walked down to the infirmary.

As soon as they got there the doctor, "What brings you here?"

"Emily has been nauseous and could not stop vomiting all morning."

"Okay so let me run some tests and we'll figure out what is going on." He drew some blood and left the room. Tristin stood next to Emily, who was on an exam bed, and rubbed her back. About an hour later the doctor came back in. "Okay I am going to need you to pee in a cup." Emily nodded and went to the bathroom. A couple hours later the doctor came back in again, "I have some good news. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you Emily. You're pregnant. Around 14 weeks to be exact. Let's set up an appointment for a sonogram." They nodded and did so. They went back to their apartment. "Can you believe it? We're having a baby!!"

"I know."

"You don't sound very excited babe."

"I am excited. I've always wanted a baby. It's just I don't want them raised here. I don't want them to grow up here. It makes me want out of here so much more."

Tristin walked over and pulled her in to a hug, "Me too. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. I'll get us out of here you, me, and the baby. We will have a real life together, away from this place. I will get us out of here by the time the baby turns three."

"I love you Tristin."

Tristin was startled by this and almost didn't answer. He saw her face fall and immediately corrected his error. "I love you too Em." He pulled her in to a searing kiss.

XXXXXX

Well I packed that chapter with surprises didn't I?

Please Review because that is the only way for an update.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own *looks at firing squad that has positioned itself in room* My school computer ID on which I typed this.

I only got one review… Do I still have readers? I may stop after this chapter if I don't.

XXXXX

The team just finished up a rather brutal case and were on their way home. Morgan was staring out the jet window. He muttered to himself, "How did we not figure out that the unsub was a female. I mean we were there for a week.

Reid saw his friend was upset and tried to help, "It is quite rare for an unsub to be female. It wasn't our fault. We had a guy that fit the MO for the most part. We did our best."

"We have dealt with female unsubs before. We usually figure out that they are female right away."

"That's because Emily always figured it out," JJ said sadly. "I don't know how, but she was always the first one to figure it out. It's like she had a sixth sense for spotting female unsubs."

"We'll find her Jayje."

"Morgan it has been over three months," came JJ's somber reply.

"Well I refuse to give up hope since we haven't found a body yet. We haven't found any evidence at all that suggests she's dead so I refuse to give up one her."

JJ just nodded and closed her eyes. She wanted to find Emily alive she really did. It was just that time was definitely against them.

Tristin had decided to take the day off and spend it with Emily. Amy had come over with the boys, "Em are you here?"

"Yeah, in the living room," Amy and the boys walked in.

"UNCLE TRISTIN!" Joseph and Marcus yelled. They ran over and dove onto his lap.

"Oh, what are you doing home Tristin? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yeah, but Emily wasn't feeling well earlier this morning so I decided to stay with her." He looked at the boys, "How about the three of us go play on the playground in the courtyard and let mom and Aunt Emily talk?" Both boys nodded very excited. Tristin, Emily, and Amy laugh. "We'll be back in an hour or two."

"Okay, but be careful. Have fun boys." Tristin and the boys stood up.

Tristin kissed Emily on the forehead, "Alright let's go boys!"

The two women waited until they heard the door shut. "Tristin said you weren't feeling well this morning. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We went to the infirmary to figure out what was going on and everything turned out fine."

"Oh, what did the doctor say was wrong with you?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Emily grinned widely, but Amy looked puzzled.

"But then why wouldn't you be feeling well this morning. Nothing as in the stomach bug?"

"No nothing as in morning sickness because I am approximately 14 weeks pregnant!"

"Oh that is great news Em! I am so happy for you guys."

"Thanks, I'm really excited. I've always wanted to be a mother and I couldn't think of a better guy to be with."

"How about you guys come to our apartment for dinner tonight? It will be like a congratulatory dinner or something."

"Sounds great Amy. We'll be there." The two continued to talk until Tristin and the boys returned. They boys looked like they were about to pass out so Amy took them home for a nap.

After dinner they boys were put to bed and Tristin, Micheal, Emily, and Amy sat in the living room talking.

"So you guys are having a baby?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah we are."

"Have you guys discussed baby names yet?"

"Mike we just found out today," Tristin laughed.

"Well you should get going on that talk. It took forever for me and Amy to name Joseph and Marcus."

Emily looked at Tristin, "I've always liked the name Melanie."

"That's a beautiful name. What do you think of April for the middle name?"

"Melanie April, I like how it sounds. Where did April come from?"

"It was our mother's name."

"Well that just makes it perfect. A piece of your mother so that our child will know that their grandparents would have loved them."

"What if you guys have a boy?"

"How about Leo Bradley?"

"That's a great name Em, was it your father's?"

"My father's name was Leonardo. I like Leo better. He'll get picked on less in school if it's a boy."

"Leo sounds perfect."

"Wow, it took us the entire pregnancy plus a couple weeks after the boys were born to settle on names and you guys go and do it in all of five minutes. That must be a record or something," Amy said.

Micheal thought he saw something pass over Emily's face so he decided to ask her, "Something on your mind Emily?"

"Yeah we don't have a way to get a crib or anything else that we'll need to raise a baby."

"Don't worry, the community will provide all of that. Plus with my recent promotion I can make sure you get the best we have here."

"Thanks Micheal that means a lot to me."

"No problem. We thought the same thing when Joe was born. We didn't have anyone to reassure us and it made us complete train wrecks. I wanted to keep you two from ending up the same way." Emily chuckled. She attempted to stifle a yawn. It didn't get past Tristin's watchful eyes though.

"Well I think Emily and I should be heading home. It's getting late."

"Of course, you guys must be beat. You've had a very exciting and busy day." They stood up to leave. Micheal and Amy hugged them and walked them to the door. Once they were back in their apartment, Emily and Tristin headed straight to the bedroom. Tristin helped Emily get changed before changing himself. He helped her lie down before he left the room for a moment. He came back in with a pack of saltines and a glass of water.

"For when you wake up in the morning," Tristin said answering Emily's inquisitive glance. She smiled her thanks. He set them on the bed stand next to her and then climbed in to the bed. He pulled her in to him and they laid there for a while before drifting off to sleep.

"The plans are coming well."

"Most definitely."

"Do you think everything will be ready by the end of the month?"

"Oh it should be."

"Perfect."

"That day will be wondrous! I love the festival."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was going to leave it after the scene with Emily and Tristin, but then I thought that I haven't really shown the panel much. Not that this gave you much insight, but it does set up a mysterious aspect as to what this festival is.

Please Review otherwise I might just have to end this. I hate writing stories if I don't know if people are actually reading it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own some peoples, but only the ones that never appeared on the show.

Key info: Emily is 6 months pregnant at this point. Also this is going to come up in the chapter. Strauss doesn't like breaking rules. However with someone as influential as the ambassador is involved some rules will end up over looked.

Apparently all my section breakers disappeared. I will try and fix that later.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Tristin looked at the calendar and sighed. He really hated today. It was the reason he became a vegetarian. He went back to the bedroom and looked at Emily. He was really hoping they had a son. He looked at the clock and sighed. He wished he could make this easier on Emily. There was no way to see it as anything but what it was; a crime to humanity. He tried to make it so she didn't have to go, but he was told that attendance was required and there was nothing he could do. They had even asked Micheal to be sure that she went. At least he could save her some of the torture since she was a vegetarian like him. It made it slightly better, though only slightly.

!!!

BAU:

Strauss had called Hotch's team into the conference room under the guise of a routine meeting. That however was not truly the reason she called them there, "Have you guys found anything more?"

"Well we are fairly certain she is alive."

"Why?"

"They used drugs to knock her out rather than killing her right there. Plus a body has yet to be found."

"Looking through our past cases, both ones we went to and ones she just consulted on, there are no ties." Hotch began.

This sounded good, but Strauss wanted proof. "Proof?"

"The MOs were different. Plus all active cases the unsub is either dead or still behind bars with no communications to the outside. The consults were done anonymously."

"Okay so we know it is random."

"It appears that way yes."

"What do we feel is the probability of her being alive after six months?"

"Like we said, tranquilizers were used. Therefore we feel there is a high probability of her being alive. Plus the lack of a body is definitely in her favor," Reid stated.

"Do we have anything else that will help us?"

Morgan decided to take a turn, "We're not sure on this, but we believe she is no longer in Virginia, D.C., or any near by states."

"What makes you think that?"

Rossi looked at Strauss, "If she is indeed alive, which is the route we are going with, the unsub would not want to get caught. He is obviously not doing this for ransom or a note would have been sent out already. The easiest way to stay hidden is to put a huge distance between them and where they kidnapped her. This distance spans several states. This is even more probable since she is a federal agent. That will increase the distance as well."

"Agent Jareau, I trust that the media has been kept as far away from this as humanly possible."

"Yes ma'am if anything about this is mentioned it is shut down immediately."

"Good, Remember everyone, keep this quiet and within your unit. The director has ordered a freeze on this case unless something substantial appears." The team nodded and left the conference room.

"You heard her team, let's get back to work. Let's find Emily."

!!!!!

Emily woke up and saw Tristin standing in the closet. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't you have to be at work? Won't you get in trouble for being late? We don't want to make them angry."

"Today is the annual Community festival. Everyone has the day off."

"Oh? What is said festival for?"

"Here get dressed and then we can talk."

"Okay. Are you okay honey? You seem tense."

"No, I'm not okay, but I'll explain in a minute." Emily nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going to change. She walked out to the living room and saw Tristin sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat next to him. He gently took hold of one of her hands and held it between his own. "Babe what's going on? What' has you so upset?"

"There is no easy way to say this or to make it sound any better."

"You might as well just say it then."

"Ok so the festival. It starts out as a lottery. The lottery is of girls between the ages of five and fifteen. There age represents how many times their name is put in the lottery. A minimum of sixteen girls are chosen from the lottery sometimes more are chosen. Then, comes the feast."

"Okay?"

"You know our discussion when you first got here about being a vegetarian. How I asked you if you were one?"

"Yeah and I told you I was one and you told me you thought it was great because now we wouldn't have to worry about the type of foods we have in the house." Emily sat there in confusion going over the conversation again and again in her head. Then a look of sheer horror appeared on her face. "You… you don't mean… please tell me you're… oh god."

"Those girls aren't very lucky. I wouldn't want to be picked."

"But why only girls? I mean how does…" She trailed off.

"Maternal instinct. A woman is more likely to interfere with the festival than a man would. They would be more willing to find a way to escape. Living here their whole life would give them an advantage."

"That's why each year the number of chances to be picked goes up."

"Yeah very few girls make it through the lottery un-chosen."

"We have to get out of here. I don't want this for our child."

"I know, I don't either, I promise you I WILL find a way out. Our child will not partake in this in anyway." He wrapped his arms around her as this truly started to sink in. They stayed like this until it was time to leave and go to the courtyard for the festival.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

If you aren't sure what the festival is and what is screwed up about the Community let me know. I will tell. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Even if you want to say it sucks. I just need to know you are out there.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my twisted head!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Emily had seen a lot of horrible things in her line of work, but this took the cake. She actually buried her face into Tristin because she couldn't take it anymore. The worst part wasn't even watching the girls get called up. Tristin was pretty much the only man that showed a negative emotion towards the whole thing. All the others were indifferent, impatient, or excited. How disturbing is that? Emily and Amy were among a small portion of women that were upset. The rest were like the men. That seemed ten times worse. It was especially horrific that the majority of the lottery girl mothers were excited. Joseph and Marcus were young, but like their mother seemed upset.

Emily started to sway a little. Tristin looked at her, "Are you okay? "

"Yeah I just got a little dizzy for a minute."

"Okay just let me know if you need to sit down," Emily nodded. Soon everyone was led to the other courtyard. They all sat down at their assigned table. There was salad and bread on the tables to snack on until the main dishes came out. Soon people were bringing out trays with the main dishes. Emily couldn't handle it anymore at that point. She fainted.

Tristin looked over when he heard a noise. He saw Emily and freaked out, "Em? Come on Baby open your eyes. Please babe, come on." Tristin was stroking her face in an attempt to get some kind of a response.

After a couple of minutes there was still no change. Micheal looked at his brother and said, "You should take her to the infirmary." Tristin nodded and lifted her up. He started to walk away with Emily when Joseph began to puke. "I guess we'll all be going." Micheal picked up Joseph and Amy grabbed Marcus. The group headed to the door of the courtyard.

"Attendance is mandatory. You can't leave," A man standing at the door states.

"My wife fainted and I need to get her to the infirmary."

"Okay fine, but what about you four?" Micheal was about to answer, but he didn't have to. The man barely dodged Joseph's projectile vomit. "Go right ahead. I will find the doctor and tell him you need him." The group left and made their way to the infirmary. Tristin laid Emily on one of the beds and Micheal sat on the edge of another. He was holding a bucket for Joseph as he continued to puke. A few minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Well what is going on here?"

"Emily fainted," Tristin said from his place near Emily. He was stroking her head.

"Hm, I wonder what caused her to faint."

"Could it be the pregnancy? I read somewhere that prolonged standing can wear a pregnant woman out. She was feeling dizzy earlier. It makes sense right?" Tristin easily lied to the doctor.

"That is definitely plausible. I think you're right. When she wakes up I want to do a quick exam make sure everything is alright with her and the baby, but then I would like you to take her back to your apartment to rest. I will make sure you get the rest of the week off as well. I want you to make sure she stays bed-ridden for that time." He walked over to Joseph. "Well I'll give him something and see if it settles his stomach. He should only have ginger-ale and saltines for the next couple days to keep from a repeat episode."

Later that night both families were in their apartments.

!!!!!!!

BAU:

Strauss was in her off ice when her phone rang.

"Division Chief Strauss."

"Have you found my daughter yet?"

"Ambassador Prentiss!"

"Very good you know who I am. Tell me have you located my daughter yet?"

"No ma'am not yet. We are still looking though."

"You better be." The ambassador hung up the phone. Strauss sat there for a moment. She had no clue what to do at the moment. Then she suddenly had an idea. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. She waited impatiently for the other person to pick up. They finally did."

"Hotchner."

"Do you still have ties to Ambassador Prentiss' security team?"

"Yes."

"Do any of them happen to owe you any favors?"

"A couple. Why? Is it important?"

"See if they can give us any information involving threats to the ambassador. Threats or semi-hostile interactions."

"Ma'am?"

"Emails, letters, phone calls, face to face conversations. Any contact at all."

"Okay, may I know what this is about?"

"What if Agent Prentiss was kidnapped due to some kind of grudge with the ambassador?"

"There would have been a ransom or a body by now. It's been six months. Not to mention she spends most of her time over seas."

"You never know."

"I'll get right on that ma'am."

A couple of days had passed. Strauss heard her phone ring and she picked it up. "Strauss."

"The ambassador theory didn't pan out at all."

"Not even a reasonable suspicion?"

"No, the only threats that came to her are from people who were killed by their governments. They were considered terrorists or enemies of the state."

"Okay thank you."

"No problem ma'am, I'll keep you updated." Hotch then hung up the phone. Strauss sat there wondering what the hell happened to her agent.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

No evil cliffhanger this chapter. I can promise that the next chapter will set up a very important scene that will lead to some big action. As always please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I live in the middle of nowhere. There is no way I could own the show.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Time has flown. Emily had given birth to a set of twins. She had both a boy and a girl. As they had decided at the beginning of the pregnancy they used the names Leo Bradley and Melanie April. Time had passed and it was time for the next festival. The twins were about a year old. Lucky for the family of four they did not have to attend. Emily had gone into labor. She had gotten pregnant again right after the twins were born. She gave birth to another set of twins. They were both girls this time. They decided on the names Selene Marie and Alleigha Penelope.

!!!!

6 MONTHS LATER:

The family was in their living room with Micheal, Amy, Joseph, and Marcus. Leo and Melanie were sitting on the floor in front of Emily and Tristin playing with some toys. Selene and Alleigha were on their laps. "Would you have ever thought you would have a wife and four kids little brother?"

"No, but I couldn't be happier right now."

"Have you and Emily had any alone time since they've been born?"

"Nope."

"We usually end up with at least one of the four every night."

"Well I was thinking Amy and I could watch them one of these nights for you."

"That sounds nice, but Emily doesn't like to have both of us away from them at any given time. To tell you the truth I feel the same way. I'm much more comfortable knowing one of us is with them."

"We'd only be next door and it would only be one night."

"Tristin, Micheal and I appreciated those nights that you would watch the boys for us. It gave us time to just relax and be with each other."

"Well I guess one night wouldn't be too bad. What do you think Em?"

"I guess so…"

"We'll take good care of them Emily," Amy told her.

"I know, but I just feel weird not having them with me."

"It's normal to feel that way."

"Yeah I'd be more concerned if you weren't nervous about letting them go," Micheal added.

"Okay, I guess."

"How does Friday sound to you guys?"

"I guess."

"It'll be okay Em. It'll do us some good to have a night to ourselves."

!!!!!

It was Friday and they had just left the kids with Micheal and Amy. They were sitting there trying to figure out what to do. It had been a while since their nights didn't involve anyone but them.

"So what do you want to do tonight Em?"

"I want a nice dinner and then just to relax for awhile before having some fun."

"Fun? What kind of… never mind," They both laughed and then went to prepare dinner. They made a very nice dinner and ate it in peaceful silence. They sat on the couch after dinner.

"Have you managed to find a way out yet?"

"No, but I'm getting there. They're starting to trust me more and more. It shouldn't take too much longer."

"Good because dinner just reminded me of the lottery and I don't want to ever watch the girls possibly get chosen."

"That will never happen. I won't allow it to. They are not going to be going anywhere near that stage."

"I know you won't let it happen Tristin. I'm just worried about them. I love them so much."

"Honey I-" He was cut off by the door flying open. Both Emily and Tristin jumped up from the couch.

"Emily, Tristin we're so sorry." Amy said while holding their youngest two in her arms.

"What happened?"

"We were eating dinner when suddenly Melanie and Leo started gasping for air. I don't know what happened."

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Emily shouted frantically.

"Micheal took them to the infirmary and I brought Selene and Alleigha over here." Emily and Tristin pulled the girls out of her arms and ran out the door. They made it to the infirmary in record time. As soon as they saw them they ran over to their children's beds. Tristin saw his brother walking out.

"Babe, take Alleigha for a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"I just want to talk to Micheal for a minute." Emily nodded and took their daughter. Tristin stormed out of the infirmary. "You Fucking Bastard!"

"Tristin you're upset."

"Really? I am? Wouldn't you be when you're brother tried to kill your kids?"

"No of course no-" He was cut off by a fist in his face.

"I get it. They want me to do everything they want. You need me to in order to keep your rank, but to attack my kids. That is beyond screwed up. If you have a problem with me, take it out on me not Emily or the kids."

"Tristin I wouldn't do that."

"Oh then was it to save me from the pain of watching my kids go through the lottery?" They're a year and a half! Did you not want Leo to have to be without his sister? Thought you would kill him to save him the grief? You are one sick mother fucker." He accented what he said by slamming Micheal into the wall.

"Please Tristin think about it. Why would I bring them to the infirmary if I was trying to kill them?"

"To make yourself seem guiltless in this entire thing. Seem innocent, and somehow blame it on me. Say I poisoned my own kids and you saved them in the knick of time."

"Do you truly think that little of me?"

"Yes. You brought Emily here by kidnapping her didn't you? At this point I wouldn't put anything past you."

"I'm your brother."

"Like Hell you are. You are dead to me. You better hope that they live through this."

At that moment Emily walked into the hallway, "Tristin."

He immediately went over and took one of their daughters from her. He saw tears on her cheek and wiped them away, "What's going on Em?"

"We need to get them to a hospital."

"What?"

"The doctor said there isn't anything else he can do. He says he doesn't have the equipment to figure out what is going on. It's really bad honey."

Micheal wiped the blood off his face and walked over, "I'll drive you guys. I have out of Community rights so I will count as an escort."

"Fine, but don't think by any means this is me forgiving you. This is me just trying to help my kids."

"I know Tristin." Tristin and Emily went back in to get their kids while Micheal went to get the car and car seats.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

What is going to happen to Melanie and Leo? I will try to have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

As promised here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

They had made it to a hospital in a relatively short time. Emily and Tristin each had an infant seat and one of the older kids. They wouldn't let Micheal touch any of them. As soon as they got inside Tristin walked Emily to the chairs and helped her get settled with the children before going to the desk. "Can someone help me?"

"Sir sign in and we'll get to you as soon as possible."

"You don't understand. My kids are one and a half and they can't breathe."

"Okay sir, wait here for a moment." She left the window and walked towards the back. A moment later a doctor came out front.

"Sir where are your children?" Tristin led her to Emily and the children. She immediately knelt down and put on her stethoscope. "I need two gurneys." She shouted towards the desk. A moment later a couple more doctors and a few nurses came out. They took Leo and Melanie and placed them on gurneys. They then started to role them to the back area. Emily and Tristin followed carrying Alleigha and Selene. When they were in an exam room the doctor said, "Do you know what happened?"

"No my brother was watching them when this happened. His wife said it happened during dinner."

"Okay I'm going to need some Epinephrine," She said to the nurse that had stayed in the room. She turned to Emily and Tristin, "I believe your children are having an allergic reaction. I'm going to see if the epi helps." They nod knowing that they needed to let the doctor do her work. A moment later the nurse came back in and handed to syringes to the doctor. "If it is an allergy attack it should begin to fix itself as soon as I give them this." She gave it to them and it definitely started to clear up. "Okay I'm going to keep them here over night for observation. You can stay with them."

"Thank you ma'am." The doctor nodded. Leo started to whimper and she picked him up.

"Hey big boy you're okay. Do you want to go to your mommy? Do you want to see your sister?" She carried him to Emily who was sitting next to Melanie's bed. She smiled at what she saw next. The little buy hugged his mom, but then wriggled out of her arms and onto the bed. He crawled up to Melanie and lay right next to her. "I'll come back and check their progress in a little bit." The doctor left the room.

Micheal walked in, "How are they?"

"They're okay. I'm sorry I attacked you Micheal. It just scared the shit out of me."

"It's okay little brother. When can they go home?"

"They have to at least stay until tomorrow."

"Okay then, I'm going to go get a coffee and find myself a hotel near-by. I'll see you in a little while." Emily and Tristin nodded.

Suddenly Tristin looked at Emily, "Hey do you still remember your boss's number?"

"Yeah… Oh you are brilliant Tristin!"

"Here give it to me." Emily told Tristin the number and he left the room for a moment. He walked to the payphone and dialed the number Emily gave him.

"Agent Hotchner."

"Hi, my name is Tristin Marroe and I need your help."

"I'm not sure I can help you Mr. Marroe."

"Yes, you can. I am married to Emily and she says you used to be her boss. We are at the St. Agatha hospital in Seattle. We are being kept here over night due to two of our children having allergic reactions. Anyway this is the only window I have to get us out of that wretched place."

"What place?"

"It is known as the Community and it is located outside of Seattle. They hold a lottery every year to eat the female children. Not to mention kidnap women from around the country."

"Okay we'll be right there." Tristin hung up and went back to his family.

!!!!!

"Let's go wheels up in ten minutes guys."

"Wait where are we headed?"

"I have a lead on a country wide kidnapping ring and cannibalistic community. We need to leave now."

The group all got there stuff and headed to the air strip. Once in the air Rossi asked, "What state?"

"They're based out of a building near Seattle."

"Is the source credible?"

"Yes for the most part. I have already called the local authorities. When we get there Rossi, Reid, and Morgan go straight to the location. JJ you're with me." JJ nodded. It was approximately midnight when the jet landed. They parted ways as soon as they got off the jet.

Rossi, Reid, and Morgan made it to the Community. They were raiding apartments left and right removing the women and children while placing the men under arrest. There was gunfire of course. Eventually they had all the men detained. They were getting ready to leave. A lady with two young boys approached them, "Have you seen my husband?"

"He's probably with the other men ma'am." Rossi told her.

"No I took my brother-in-laws family to the hospital earlier. He hasn't come back yet."

Rossi looked at the others Morgan nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, it's me there's a guy who took a family to the hospital he's still out there."

"Okay I'll see if I can find out where he is." Morgan hung up.

"Hotch is on it."

!!!!!

Hotch and JJ walked into the hospital. He approached the desk. "I'm looking for a man who came in earlier, his name is Tristin Marroe."

"I'm sorry visiting hours are over."

Hotch flashed his badge and the lady immediately started typing the name into the computer. "There are two here with the last name Marroe sir. They are currently in the ER."

"Thank you Ma'am." Hotch and JJ went to the ER and started to walk toward the door to the back area.

"I'm sorry Sir you can't go back there." Again Hotch flashed his badge. "Are you looking for anyone in particular Sir?"

"Yes their last name is Marroe."

A man in the hall suddenly said, "Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes."

"I'm Tristin Marroe. I called you. My wife and kids are this way."

"Do you know where your brother is staying?"

"Yeah he's staying at the Ramada down the street. Room 313."

Hotch nodded and turned to JJ, "Go with him. When they are cleared to leave call me." JJ nodded and Hotch left. JJ followed the man into the room.

The woman in the room turned around and looked when the door opened. JJ gasped in surprise. "Emily?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait, but just so everyone knows I am hitting crunch time in school. I will try and finish up as soon as possible, but updates will not be as fast as usual.

Disclaimer: Must I really say it again?

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"JJ?"

"Oh my God Em!" JJ ran forward and hugged Emily. "What are you doing here? Are you okay? Why didn't you contact us? Wh-"

Emily cut JJ off, "Calm down JJ. I couldn't contact you I was in a place without phones. I am fine and I am here because two of my four children had allergic reactions."

"These are your kids?"

"Yeah, Melanie and Leo laying there on the bed and Selene and Alleigha are here in my arms. Tristin, could you take them for a moment?"

"Yeah, hey my little angels." He then sat down in the other chair in the room. Emily stood up and gave JJ a proper hug.

"So you've been locked in a hell Community? Well from what Hotch said anyway."

"That's being nice. They ate little girls."

"Oh that's sick. So when can you guys get out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning at the earliest. So how much have I missed?"

"Well Henry is three now and I believe Jack is six or seven."

"Wow, they must look so different."

"Yeah they do. Your kids are beautiful Em. Do you mind if I hold one of them?"

"No not at all." Tristin handed Selene to JJ.

"Which one is this?"

"That's Selene."

"Hi Selene you are just a cutie. You are absolutely beautiful." Selene had started to fall asleep in her arms. Emily had moved to the edge of the bed so JJ sat down in the chair.

XXXX

Hotch had walked into the hotel and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled, "One moment." The door opened and the man looked slightly irritated. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm with the FBI."

"What do you need me for?"

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of a federal agent and for partaking in illegal activities such as cannibalism."

"Wait can I make a deal? I have a family and I never ate the main dishes on festival day I swear and I… I was forced to kidnap her, I swear."

"Let's go the station and see what you can tell us."

XXXXXXX

Rossi, Morgan, and Reid met Hotch at the local police station. He was standing outside an interrogation room. "Hey is this the dude that was at the hotel?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," was Hotch's reply.

"Why is he here instead of lock up?"

"He wants to strike a deal."

"Do you want me to talk to him Aaron?" Rossi asked.

"Yes in the mean time Morgan and Reid I want you to get those boxes from that apartment that I asked you about. Load them into our SUV." They nodded and went to do their task even though they were confused.

"What is this about Aaron?"

"You'll see when we talk to him." Rossi nodded and they went in. "Mr. Marroe this is my colleague SSA Rossi."

"Please call me Micheal."

"Okay Micheal, tell me what could you possibly tell us to make us want to help you?"

"Well I know that they threatened my family if I didn't get my brother in line."

"So you kidnap a federal agent?" Rossi was confused, but he didn't let it show.

"I didn't know she was a federal agent. I just thought she looked perfect for him. I'm really sorry."

"What can you tell us about the community?"

"Well just what you know about the cannibalism, the fact that they keep us locked in and threaten us. Wait… There is also the stuff they told me about threatening to overthrow the government."

"How?"

"They had found out through putting tapes in the room that they kept Emily in from when we first brought her here that she was FBI. They were going to try to use her to take it down from the inside once they had her under their control."

"How were they planning to do that?" Rossi asked starting to get angry.

"By striking a deal. They would remove Emily and Tristin's daughters from the lottery if she helped. They wanted to play on her maternal instincts."

"We'll see what we can do." Rossi and Hotch left the interrogation room.

"Aaron he said Emily. Did he mean?"

"Yes, it's Prentiss. JJ is with her at the hospital as protection just in case anyone escapes."

"Do you mind if I go help?"

"No, in fact when they are released bring them to the airport. Emily and her entire family will be flying back with us."

"Is that their stuff that is in the boxes?"

"That it is."

"Next time tell me what is going on Aaron. I don't like being kept in the dark."

"Sorry Dave, but I had to be sure it was really her first. I didn't want to get your hopes up for it not to be true."

"Okay I'll see you in a few hours."

XXXXXX

Dave had gone into the hospital and straight to the room that Hotch had told him that Emily was in. As soon as he opened the door heads turned. "Dave!" Emily said excitedly.

"Emily, you look wonderful for a kidnap victim."

"That's because I can kick ass. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to escort you and from what I hear your family to the airport as soon as allowed."

"You mean I get to go back to D.C. today?"

"That is exactly what I am saying." At that moment a nurse came in with discharge papers. "Well that looks like it is now. Can I help carry anything or anyone?"

"Well JJ has Alleigha and I have Selene. Tristin do you have Melanie and Leo?"

"Yeah I got them. Hey buddy what are you doing?" Leo leaned over and tugged on Rossi's small beard.

Emily laughed, "Sorry he has a thing for facial hair."

"Well that's okay. Hotch put some car seats in the SUV for all four. I can carry the young boy. I don't mind." Tristin handed Leo to Rossi and the group headed out.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

So next chapter will be Morgan, Reid, and Garcia finding out about Emily. Also a couple things that I promised DrNikiReid I would add in. Anyway not sure when it will be up, but it will be up ASAP. Just have to beat real life into submission first.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the lateness…

This is the last chapter, I'm sorry but this is where I wanted to end it. There may be a sequel, but it will be a while because I have a few other stories to finish and a couple that are already written and waiting to be posted.

Disclaimer: I own the characters that do not actually exist on the show and that is it.

X~X~X~X~X

Rossi had made it to the tarmac. "The rest of the team should be here. Garcia was even flown in."

Emily nodded and smiled. She would finally see her family again. The group got out of the SUV and unloaded the children. They climbed on and got situated while waiting for the rest of the team to get there from the station. They had just settled on the plain when a loud, "OH MY GOD," was heard.

"Hello to you too Garcia," Emily barely got it out before she was pulled into a hug. Morgan and Reid had huge grins on their faces. Garcia wanted to say something else, but she was stopped by the sound of crying.

Emily started to untangle herself from Garcia's arms while Tristin picked up their daughter. Emily went over and took her from him whispering soothing words until she settled down.

"Oh Em, is she yours?"

"Yea she is. Along with the other three." Emily gestured toward them with her free hand.

Garcia looked in the direction Emily had gestured. "Emily they are all so adorable. Were… Are they…"

"No Garcia they are not the product of rape. This is their father and my husband Tristin."

"We'll have to see if you are worthy of our Prentiss," Morgan said stepping up being all defensive.

"Morgan he got me out of there, agreed to take my last name, and kicked the shit out of his brother knowing how much trouble he would get in with the leaders of the community. He refused to have sex with me until I said that I was ready. He searched for ways to escape everyday. He is worthy."

"Fine, but I'm just looking out for you."

"I know Morgan."

"Two sets of twins is a very low odd."

"Missed you and your random facts too Reid." Reid just gave a small smile. The team settled in and went back to DC.

XXXX

_One Week Later:_

Emily and Tristin had settled in finally. JJ and Garcia had asked Emily if she could hang out with them for a night. She agreed after Tristin and Will said they would watch the kids together and Garcia's boyfriend Kevin had said he would help out as well. They had gone to Garcia's apartment because they wanted to be somewhere quiet.

"We missed you so much Em."

"I missed you guys too. I hope you guys were able to continue working."

"Barely, I couldn't focus during any conferences. I was constantly breaking down in my office. I couldn't focus at all and I was reluctant to pick a new case until we found you."

"I was slower than normal on getting the team information because I was too busy looking for you. I snapped at Morgan and Kevin much more often than I ever have. I also broke down often in my office. We all missed you so much."

"Really I didn't…"

"Didn't what Emily? Think we missed you. We are a family. When one person is taken the entire team suffers. Just like a real family." JJ all but yelled.

"I know, I missed you guys everyday too."

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Living where you were."

"It sucked, but Tristin was there so it made it all bearable. He did everything to make me comfortable and to apologize for me having to be there."

"He does seem really sweet. Too bad his brother is a creep." Garcia stated.

"Actually Micheal wasn't too bad. He just wanted what was best for his family. He was in deep with the community, but it was more to ensure safety for his family."

"Have you heard anything about what happened to him?" JJ asked.

"Yeah he called us. He's going to help the attorney general and in return is being let off. He wants to apologize to Tristin and me, in person. We said we needed a little time and he understood. He's still trying to decide if he is going to take Amy and the boys into WISTEC. He says that it depends on the chances of the community hierarchy getting free or out of prison. "

"How are you guys adjusting?" Garcia asked.

"Pretty well, I'm allowed to go back to work in two more weeks."

"Is Tristin going to work?"

"Yea he got a job as a nutritionist for politicians. He'll be able to be home when we go out of town and that makes me happy."

"How does he feel about your job?" JJ asked. She knew it was hard for Will at first, but he eventually warmed up to it.

"He's okay with it. He understands why I want to do it. I think the community helped with that."

"I'm sure. It's great though that he can understand."

"Yeah. I love him so much."

"We can tell. Now when can I play with those cuties of yours?" Garcia asked. JJ and Emily laughed.

XXXX

The rest of the team turned up Tristin and Emily's new house. They trusted Emily's judgment, but they wanted to get to know him for themselves.

They all sat in the living room since all the kids were sleeping. Morgan decided to start up the conversation, "So how did you get to marry Emily?"

"We were forced into the marriage though we did absolutely nothing until both of us were a hundred percent ready."

"Would you do anything for her?" Reid piped in. He felt like he owed Emily after all she did for him.

"Absolutely, there is nothing I wouldn't do for her or our kids."

"That's good. Thank you for giving her back to us," Reid replied.

"Seriously man we were all a mess. None of us want to admit it, but we could barely do our jobs while she was away," Morgan added.

Hotch said, "We're a family and when something happens to one of us all of us feel the affects. We can't handle losing one of our own."

The team left after some more idol chat. Kevin left too saying he had to be at work in the morning. It was quiet for a minute. Then Will quietly asked, "How do you feel about Emily's job?"

"You mean with the BAU?" Will nodded. "I worry that when she goes back that she might get hurt, but it comes with her job. Plus I understand why she wants to keep doing it. Especially now, that we have our children in our lives. She wants to keep them safe from the evils of the world. Living where I did I have seen evil up close. I know what it is like to want to stop it. Plus it makes her happy and I will not stand in the way of her happiness."

"I know, I just worry a lot. It is dangerous."

"No more dangerous than anything else. It is just easier to see the danger."

"That's true."

"Thanks Man."

XXXX

_Three weeks later:_

Emily was back at work and the team was once again on the top of their game. They were happy to be a complete family again. No one acted as if Emily had been gone because they knew that she wouldn't like it. She just jumped back in to her old daily routine like she was never gone. The only thing that changed was she drank tea instead of coffee.

Tristin and Emily had met with her mother. The Ambassador was happy to have grandchildren. She was so happy she asked if she could babysit while she was not on assignment and if they would spend holidays with her. Emily found this side of her mother strange, but she didn't question it.

Micheal had contacted them again to say that he was not going into witness protection. They were looking for a place to move to near Emily and Tristin, but far enough away to give them the space that they had requested. Micheal said that though he respected his brother's wishes he still wanted to be near by.

All in all the family was doing well. All four babies were doing well and seemed to have no trouble adapting. They liked being outside and would often go to work with Emily or Tristin until they could find a good enough babysitter. This whole situation ended better than could be expected.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

So that's it. I hope you all liked it. Like I said I might do a sequel, but first I have to finish up a few of my other stories.


End file.
